My Child
by secretgal
Summary: Mother is here. Yes, mother will take care of everything.


In silence of the Great Crater came a sickening hiss. Steam suddenly formed out of the freezing air, melting the ice and polar white snow that filled the room. The cavern was filled with a crackling and melting sound of the mist hitting the icy walls.

Out of the mist walked a slim feminine figure. The figure had blue and purple colored flesh, with lighter blue highlighting certain areas of her body. She was entirely nude, her upper body covered with a silvery white hair that hung down her back. Only one eye was visible, which was glowing red. The figure's back was adorned with thick scarlet tubes that glided around her body.

On her head was metal case that hid her upper head. A reminder of what man had called her: Jenova.

What a force man thought he could control. She had traveled to this planet with one goal: destroy it. She almost succeeded, if it weren't for the meddling of the Cetra.

They thought they could contain her within the confines of the Planet. The name that was once feared became nothing more than a forgotten memory, a name that was whisked away but the winds of time.

They had stolen her cells. Those fools of science: Gast, Hollander, Crescent, Hojo, they all had the same goal in mind. They wanted to use her for their own purposes; purposes that she thought were unfit. It was the nature of man to use things to his own advantage with his own interests in mind.

Jenova continued to walk through the cave, mist seeping from the ground she stepped on.

Well, now it was time to reclaim those lost matters. They were hers and hers alone.

She was selective and careful in choosing who would serve her. Some had died because they were too weak, or too strong for her to control. Her savior needed to be perfectly suited for her needs. She needed someone who was already broken and lost, someone who would hang on her every will and word. And out of all of those, there was only one champion.

It had taken her some time to find this champion. He had disappeared from her. Fought against her and rejected her. But now, now he was hers again. She would be his mother once again.

Jenova came to a large cavern deep within the Planet. Crystals of frozen mako lined the walls, like sparking emeralds. Towards the far corner was a hollow ball of ice and mako. The way the substance glowed around it made the structure look like a flower bud. As she neared the crystal, her eye saw the huddled figure of a person.

_My child, _she spoke in her alien voice.

She then raised a hand. As if on command, the mako and ice melted away with a resounding hiss.

Inside the structure huddled the body of her son. His knees were firmly against his chest and his arms were huddled in between his knees. His lips were blue, as though he were frozen. Yet breath continued to draw in and out of his mouth, filling his lungs with air steeped in mako. Surrounding him was a series of tubes that were attacked at parts of his spine, neck, arms, and legs, funneling the Planet's blood into his body. The skin in the vicinity of the tubes had become tinted blue. Certain veins and arteries were beginning to glow green. His wrists and ankles were wrapped in silky white ribbons.

She walked even closer, examining every aspect of the boy. He had been sleeping for a full day now, but he needed it. She needed his strength to return to him. There was no way for their mission to be fulfilled without his full strength.

Surveying the body, she saw that the about a third of his body was covered in a thick, purple goo that encased his flesh. Within that, the skin had become deformed and mutated. A large piece of bone was pushing through his right back, pulling and cutting at his flesh as it continued to grow.

She smiled. His transformation was beginning sooner than she had expected. Soon he would become the being that she wanted him to be, what he was born to be.

_My child, _she whispered under her breath. Her fingers caressed the sleeping man's cheek. The man made no motion, no indication that he did not want the being there.

_My precious son. _

_I came to this planet with a hunger for power. This place was to be the foundations of my new kingdom and from it, I would rule the stars._

She continued to talk in a hushed manner, as if she were singing a lullaby to her son. Her hand moved from his cheek down to his chest. She could feel his once powerful heart beat grow slower and slower with each moment.

_They thought they could stop me…They thought they could control me…Those inferior fools. _

_But don't be sad my child…_

Jenova then placed her arms around the man's chest. She continued to talk in her hushed manner, cradling the man as if he was her infant.

_Mother is here._

_Yes, and mother will take care of you._

_You are mine._

_Together, we will rule this planet._

Her hands then moved to the growing bump. He was becoming what she had wanted him to be.

_You belong to me, my child. _

A smile appeared on her face.

_My precious Cloud._

She looked again at the man. The smile faded as she stood up. Cloud's body shivered. Perhaps he was not ready just yet to be perfect. There was still work that needed to be done until he was perfect. She had all the time in the world though.

Jenova then turned around to return to her slumber. The crystallized cocoon reappeared around Cloud.

_Rest well, my son. The Reunion is almost here._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Just read a bunch of Jenova stories and thought this up. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
